Show and Tell
by The Oracle Dragon
Summary: What happens when a young girl named Laura brings a Predator to Show and Tell?
1. Asking

Laura couldn't believe her eyes, a real Predator Elder was in her house drinking tea with her father and mother. Though only eight years old, she knew what a Predator was. She skiped around the couch that the Elder sat on, his guards sat on another. They looked surprised at how she was acting, it almost reminded them of child Predators back home. Laura skiped into the kitchen with her mother.

"Mommy, mommy! I just remembered something!" She looks at Laura, Laura's blue eyes reminded her of her father.

"What is it sweetie?"

"I just remember that show and tell is tomarrow, can I bring that Predator to school?" This surprised her mother.

"Honey you should ask him first." Laura ran back into the living room, her father was telling stories about his tour in Iraq. She ran to the Elder, tugging on his arm.

"Excuse me, may I ask you a question?" The Elder looks at her, his face relaxed at her apperance. She looked so cute, pink pants, blue shirt with a cat on it.

"What is it little Ooman?"

"Can I take you to school with me?" Her father chokes on the tea, and looks at her.

"Laura!" She looks at her father, tears in her eyes.

"Show and tell is tomarrow... if he comes with me I'll have something to tell about." She looks up at the Elder.

"What is show and tell Ooman?" She smiles and wipes the tears from her eyes.

"You bring something to school and tell about it. I want you to come with me tomarrow. Please! Please!" The Elder looks at his guards, they look at each other then the elder.

_"It's up to you Gujram. We will go with you if you wish."_ Gujram looks at Larua and wipes off the tears running down her cheeks.

"Don't cry little Ooman, I will go with you." Laura cheers in excitment and ran around the couch.

"I'm taking a Predator to school! I'm taking a Predator to school!" She sang till it was time for bed, knowing that Predator will be the best show and tell there will be!


	2. The Problem and The Solution

Laura got out of bed early, she wanted to get Gujram ready for school. She dashed into the kitchen and slid across the floor, sliding under the dinning table where the Elder and his two guards sat, waiting for breakfast. They look under the table at her, she smiles and climbed up into her chair.

"Morning!" Gujram nods his head as Laura's mother brought over the Predator's breakfast. Six huge plates with raw steaks, honey hams, and turkey. She gave Laura pancakes in the shape of a cat. Laura's brother came into the room listening to his iPod. He was singing a song called: We Don't Need No Education. Laura looks at him as he sat on the other end of the table.

"We don't need no education!" Gujram looks at the boy, confused and wondering what he's talking about.

"Ben, no music at the table." His mother took the iPod from him.

"I was listening to that!" He finally looks at Gujram, he then looks at Laura who seems to be acting funny. She was playing with the cat pancake, showing it to Gujram's guards.

"This is a kitty cat, I like cats."

"You like anything that purrs."

"And you like Rebecca Peterson!" Laura shot back, her brother blushes.

"Hurry and eat your breakfast. The bus will be here soon."

Twelve minutes later . . .

Laura got dressed, blue jeans and a shirt with a Predator on it.

"Laura how are you going to take them with ya?" her brother asked when he walked by.

"They can ride the bus with us!"

"Yeah right! They'll destroy the bus!" She ran over into his room.

"Will not Ben! Will not!"

"Well if they're for Show and Tell, why don't they ride on the roof." Laura never thought of that.

"Yeah!" She ran into the living room where everyone was waiting, expect for Ben of course.

"Laura you ready for school?"

"Yes! But I'm going to ask if you prefer to ride ontop of the bus. It's too small for you to fit in it." Gujram bends down to her.

"I guess we will."

"Oh and you must be invisible too! You guys are a surprise for my class!" She shows them her shirt. "I'm a big fan of Predators!"

Outside the bus arrived, hinking its horn. Laura and Ben went inside the bus while Gujram and his guards rode on top.

"What was that?" the bus driver looks around in the mirrors as they traveled down the road.


	3. The School and They're Lost

Laura wonder if the Predators were doing okay, after all, sitting on top of a bus going fifty on the highway must be rough. Then again they are Predators after all. Laura's friend nudges her.

"I brought my AVP collection for Show and Tell, what did you bring?" Laura points to her shirt. "That's it?"

"It's a surprise!"

Sametime with the Predators . . .

Gujram sat straight up, letting the wind hit his chest fully. His guards brought a snack with them, two turkey legs. Gujram looked around amazed at how much humans advanced over the years. Though invisible he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching. He looked at the vechiles as they drove by.

Gujram changed his position, the bus slowed then gained speed again. 

Back with Laura . . .

"Come on who's the surprise guest?"

"Not telling!"

The bus turned off the highway and into the city, driving through the city the bus driver was going nuts because he kept hearing noises from the bus roof. As the bus pulled into the school yard Gujram and his gurads jumped off and stood next to a tree waiting for Laura. As they elementry students were left off the bus left going to the high school. Laura looked around for her Predator friends. Gujram revealed himself when she looked in their direction, she ran to them.

"Follow me and don't run into anybody! Stay close to me." Laura ran to the building with the Predators on her heels. As they enter the metal detectors went off startling the Predatos. "Woops, forgot about the metal detectors, hurry to the restrooms and wait there. I'll have to make an excuse why the thing wnet off, hurry!" the Predators left Laura and head to the bathrooms... where ever they are. The Predators never been in a human school before, so many little humans walking about made the Predators feel like giants...well they are giants.

With Laura . . .

Laura looked at the teacher, she raises her arms in the air.

"I'm innocent! I didn't mean too! It was an accidnet, I swear!" The teacher looks at her, hands on her hips.

"Laura, did you bring a metal spoon again?" Laura opens her backpack and sure enough a metal spoon.

"Sorry I didn't know!"

"Your excused Laura, make sure you take it out when you get home." Laura hurries to the restrooms, looking for the Predators. They were nowhere.

"Here predy predy predy. Here predy predy predy. Come on out!" Laura looked at the clock, ten minutes before class started. Laura puts her hands on her hips.

"Let me guess, they're lost." She walked down the hall way calling for them, she had to find them and fast.


	4. Food and The Bullies

Gujram and his guards were truly lost in the human school, but the smell of food lead them to the cafateria. They enter the cafateria to find over twenty children and six adults talking and eating food. The nosie was so loud that the Predators could barely talk to each other. One of Gujram's guards stomache growled which made three children to look in their direction.

"What was that? A lion?"

"Maybe a dog!"

"Or maybe a hungry alien!" They laugh at eachother and return to eating their breakfast. The Predators didn't understand these young humans, so talkative and... well very loud.

Gujram's guards look at him.

_"You still hungry Kil'oh?"_

_"Well...the Oomans food was really good, and makes me hungry when I smell more food."_

_"You eat like the hard-meat!"_

The other guard told, all three laughed at the joke. 

"Here predy predy predy. Here predy predy predy. Come on now. Where the heck are you!" They look down the hallway they came from, Laura's voice echoed. They had two options, go find Laura or grab a meal. Gujram looked at his guards.

"Lets eat!"

Now with Laura . . .

She enters the cafteria still looking for the Predators. She was hoping that they made some kind of commotion to draw her attention but so far no luck.

"They better not be eating on the job! If they are I'm going to give them a knuclke sandwich!"

Just as she said that, one of the school bullies ran into her.

"Watch where you're going!" she yelled at him, he way taller than she was. He looks at her and smiles.

"Well well well, if it isn't Ben's little sister. You know he still owes my brother ten bucks, so pay up little girl." She stomps down onto his foot, which caused him to yelp and hope on the other foot.

"Shut up, you jerk! I'm looking for my friends. Go bully someone else!" He looked a ther agian, he was mad.

"You little rat!" He grabs her backpack dragging her into the gym hallway, not knowing that the Predators were watching.

"Let me go!"

Now with the Predators . . .

They saw what Laura did, and now seeing her being dragged off by a bigger human was nothing. But hearing her yell: "Let me go!" they flew into action. They followed the bully to the gym hallway where three more bullies were waiting.

"What do we have here? A little brat!" The bully that was dragging Larua pushed her to the tallest bully. They pushed her all around.

"Stop it!" They left Laura to fall to the ground, they ripped her backpack from her back. "No! Give it back!!" She tried to grab it to only find that she was being held back. They spew the contents to the floor. They picked up a notebook that's title said: "The Predator".

"No! Please stop!' One of the bullies smacks her on the face, causing her to cry in pain and anguish.

"What the? What is this? Predators? Ha ha! Look at this!' The one holding Laura threw her into the wall.

"'The Predator Elder" "Predator on the Hunt" Fella's it seems we got a nutcase of the Predator here."

"Hey, lets mug her! After all her brother owes my brother!" Hearing the word mug made Gujram to aim his lazer pointers at the tallest bully, and Gujram made a clicking nosie to get the bullies attentions. Gujram and his guards walk toward the bullies and decloaked themselves. The bullies look at the coming Predators.

"Holy moose! They're real!"


	5. Surprise and You're Hungry Again!

The tallest bully looked at his chest, three lazer dots on his yellow shirt. He looked at his friends as they cling to each other.

"We're so dead!" The tallest puffed out his chest.

"Predators are not real, they're only monsters in stories and movies. These guys are prolly wearing suits!" He walked over to Kil'oh and poked him.

"See, fake." Kil'oh pushed the bully away with his spear.

"Don't touch me you filthy Ooman."

"T-T-T-T-T-Tony, we think they're real." Tony looked at his bully friends.

"If they're real, then why won't they show ---" Gujram dangled a human skull in front of Tony's face which caused him scream like a little girl as he ran away his friends quickly follow. Laura was picking up her things, tears running down her face. She tried to hide them but Gujram bent down to her lifting her chin.

"Don't cry little Ooman, they're gone." Laura wipes the tears from her face.

"They'll come back, and prolly hurt me again. Thanks for scaring them, atleast they won't bother me for the rest of the day."

"Why were they doing this to you?"

"My brother owes someone and they pick on kids like me. They're jerks." The school bell rang, Gujram and his guards look around. "Time to go to class, follow me." Laura lead them to her classroom and asked them to stay invisible in the back of the room. The teacher walked into the class room.

"Good morning class!"

"Good morning Mr.Teacher."

"Class, you know today is Show and Tell. We start off first with Andrew after lunch." The PA came on.

"Please stand..."

Now lunch time . . .

Laura went behind the shelves where the Predators waited.

"Sorry, I thought that Show and Tell would be the first thing. Well its time for lunch, you guys hungry?" Kil'oh looked at Gujram, his stomach was getting ready to growl again.

_"Kil'oh you're hungry again?!"_

_"Well what do you expect? I have a big stomach!"_ Gujram looks at Laura.

"We'll join you little Ooman."

"Hold it! The names Laura. L-A-U-R-A, Laura. Got it?" the Predators nod their heads. "Alright, follow me, and grab whatever food you think looks good."

As they enter the cafateria, Kil'oh stomach growled and Laura's classmates look at her. She puts her hand on her stomach.

"Boy I'm hungry!" Laura's friend from the bus laughs. As the Predators got closer to the food, they grabbed what they needed and walked to the exit. Laura kept her eye on the Predators as best as she could. Only faint movements gave the Predators away.

"So Laura, did ya hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Tony and the other bullies are telling everyone that they saw three Predators here at school."

"You don't say?" Laura giggled, she knew that there were three Predators in school. They're here for Show and Tell!


	6. It's Time for Show and Tell!

After lunch was recess, taking the Predators outside was intersesting. They never seen so many human children. The Predators walked around looking and studing how the humans play games and how football is played. They loved watching the children play football but Laura was to interested in playing tag and freeze tag. Kil'oh sat down on a picnic table along with Gujram and the other guard.

_"Watch little Oomans is fascinating. I wonder what Laura is doing, it's a strange game she's playing."_

_"You got that right. It looks like if that person touches you, you stop moving and wait until someone else touches you. Strange."_Laura came running over, going behind the table as a fellow tag player came running over.

"You can't get me!" Laura shouted at him, he ran to her, she ran to the other side. Around and around they went. Laura suddenly bolts toward the soccer goal with the boy following. They school bell rings and they line up, Laura gave the signal and the Predators follow.

Now it's time for Show and Tell . . .

"Class it is time for . . ."

"Show and Tell!!" the whole class cheered, Laura was getting excited but she would be last, since her last name was Yonker.

"Andrew, what did you bring to show us?" Andrew ran to the front of the class holding a photo album.

"My trip to Spain and around the world!"

Twenty minutes later . . .

Laura's friend was up. She help up her AVP collection, showing the statues and figurines. Movies, shirts, shoes and books.

"I'm a big fan of AVP. I have a whole collection of it!"

After ten more minutes it was Laura's turn . . .

"Laura, your up."

Laura gave the signal to Gujram to go to the front of the class, no one noticed the Predators movements. Laura stood before everyone and smiles.

"I brought my favorite shirt of a Predator! They are my favorite being! Today I also brought a special guest with me, a real Predator!"

Mr. Teacher and some students snicker and laugh.

"A real Predator? That's funny Laura!" one of the students shouted.

"Now pay attention, for what I am going to show you is a real Elder Predator." She snaps her fingers and Gujram reveals himself behind Mr. Teacher. The students gasp at the sight, Mr. Teacher looks around.

"Where is he Laura?" All the students point behind him, Mr. Teacher turns around and falls back into his chair.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a P-P-P-P-P-Predator!!!!!" The students scream and Mr. Teacher screams like a little girl as he hid under his desk.

"He won't hurt you, this is a Predator Elder and he has something to tell you." She nudges Gujram. "Remember what I told you." Gujram nods and holds up his hand.

"I come in peace."

I don't own Predator but I do own this story! AVP rocks! R&R! I hope you liked Show and Tell, till next time! PS: if you loved this story, read the following stories: Outsider (AVP) and Theory of a dead man! VER 2 (Resident Evil) R&R! I hope you like them! Cya! PS: I also got some of the ideas from Sonsasu the Winter Dragon's story 'Say Hello' Thanks Sonsasu!! Later!


End file.
